Kickin' It: A Not So Cliche Story
by GitsAtlaBKIAT
Summary: A girl named Bella joins the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I know what you're thinking, cliche right? Not really. She's not mean, nor does she steal Jack away from Kim. She's just there to make all the magic happen between them. And kick butt at the International Martial Arts Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello people. I am GitsAtlaBKIAT. This is my first Kickin' It, but not the first fic I have written. This story is based on my best friend, Isabella. She demanded I put her in one of my stories and so I have. I hope she's happy. Now, before you get to reading, this is REALLY important. The characters may be a little OOC.**

**I wanted Kim to have a more laid back and cooler personality. In some fics I've read, she either get's jealous at Jack for even talking to a pretty girl, or she bursts into tears. I'm not saying this is for every fic, just some. And I personally don't like that. I feel Kim wouldn't be getting jealous over the fact that Jack is just _talking_ to a girl.**

**Now, if he was making out with her, then she can go crazy, but not for talking. And that's mainly it. This story is rated T as there is coarse language and some suggestive content (Bella's a major potty mouth. I had to tone down her language quite a bit). I'm not a review-whore. If you like the story great, if you don't, oh well. Just don't go posting nasty comments that are in no way constructive and are just plain mean. And that's that. Now go on and read, you crazy kids.**

* * *

It was a wet and cold day in Seaford, the air unusually chilly, especially for California. I was in the dojo, beating the living stuffing out of the training dummy in front of me. I wasn't mad, but since Rudy was too cheap to buy a space heater, moving around was the only way I was staying warm.

I'm a southern girl. Cold doesn't sit well with me. Don't like it, too bad.

The reason we were at the dojo, on this oh so fine day, was because Rudy had called us, practically bursting our eardrums over the phone while screaming for us to get down to the mall. Honestly, I had no idea what he was saying. All I had heard was the words 'dojo' and 'surprise'.

After my ears had stopped ringing, the gang and I had walked to the mall. Well, Jack, Milton, and I walked, Jerry and Eddie ran. So now, here we were, waiting for Rudy who was nowhere to be seen despite giving us hearing loss. Yeah, I'm still mad about that.

If it wasn't freezing and raining cats and dogs outside, I would have had Jack take me home a long time ago. Not like that, reader. Unfortunately for me, I don't have a car yet, despite already having my license for about four months. The reason is called cheap parents. But anyway, since Rudy had yet to show, I was stuck in the dojo with Jerry and Eddie fighting over what the surprise was.

"I'm telling you, it's a chocolate fountain!" Eddie kept shouting. Jerry on the other hand, just shook his head.

"Why would Rudy get us a chocolate fountain? It's obviously a surround sound speaker for the flat screen." Jerry replied. Jack and I looked to each other before rolling our eyes. If Rudy wouldn't even get a heater for the dojo, did they really expect him to get a chocolate fountain, let alone high-definition speaker? But then again, Jerry was always a bit…confused.

"Why don't we just wait and see, instead of guessing absurd things." Milton spoke up. Jerry and Eddie turned on him, both shouting at him before starting to yell at each other. Before the argument could come to blows, ones that consisted of purple nurples and wet willies, Jack broke it up.

"Guys, chill. I got a text from Rudy; he'll be here any second with our gift. So for now, just relax." There he goes again, calming everyone down and giving them courage. Jack is such a good guy.

The boys nodded and sat down to patiently wait for our late sensei. Jack walked over to me and smiled. I grinned back at him and mouthed 'finally'. He chuckled, not making too much sound in case of ruining the peaceful silence. We sat together on the bench, listening to the sound of the rain and the distant boom of thunder.

After a couple of minutes of quietness, the dojo's front doors opened. Rudy walked in soaking wet, a small bundle hidden in his rain coat.

The wind blew in the rain from outside, almost drenching us, and I immediately started shivering. The boys went to go help Rudy close the doors, using all their strength against the howling wind.

I sighed in relief once water stopped pouring in. As I turned to my sensei to ask—or demand and use physical force, if necessary—I noticed something wrong about his picture.

Since when did Rudy have four legs? And why we're two of them wearing the cutest boots I have ever seen?

Apparently Jack noticed too, because he said, "Um, Rudy, please tell me you didn't kidnap someone." Jerry, Milton and Eddie all looked towards us, almost falling and slipping on the wet floor while trying to get to the mats.

Rudy looked confused for a second, before recognition flashed across his face. He smiled mysteriously, his face contorting into a look that resembled strangely of the Grinch. And let me tell you, it is a face that will haunt my very dreams.

While I was busy thinking of all the reasons why Rudy should never make that expressing again, he was explaining his tardiness and the extra legs tucked under his rain coat.

"Guys," he started. I quickly came out of my daze to glare at him. He quickly added, "And Kim," I smiled and nodded my head curtly.

"Meet your surprise."

He opened his coat, and for a second I thought he was going to flash us something that would ruin my vision of my sensei forever. But that—thank God—didn't happen. Instead, he showed us a girl.

She pushed away from his chest and shivered before saying, "I swear, Rudy, shove me that close to you again and I will hurt you." Rudy looked sheepish, and cast his eyes down.

The girl was small. She was a petite little thing, bordering about five feet tall, maybe less. But that didn't make her any less gorgeous.

She had curly, waist length brown hair and tan skin. Even though there was no sunlight, the highlights in her hair shimmered, making me kind of envious. I briefly wondered what shampoo she used.

She had brown eyes. They weren't really special, but her long lashes and button nose made up for it. Her cheeks were a little round with a natural blush to them. She didn't wear any makeup at all, actually. This made her face look even prettier.

Her body was curvy, her waist slim. She had that toned look to her muscles, one that was attractive, not overly gross. She wore a black tank top underneath an unbuttoned, red plaid shirt and black jeans. She completed the look with grey combat boots.

As of right now, I liked her. Hopefully she wasn't one of the spoiled brats that go to my school. Don't you just hate those?

After gazing at her stupidly, as we all did, Jerry and Eddie sauntered up to her. She was brushing herself off, mumbling words under her breath that weren't very appropriate. I had a feeling I'd be hearing a lot more of those words as I watched the boys try and flirt with her.

"So, you're our gift, huh? I am enjoying this holiday." Eddied said, swinging his arm around her shoulders. I raised my eyebrows. Really, that's the best you can come up with?

I looked to Jack to see his reaction to all this. He looked just as confused as I did. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. I answered with a shrug.

I looked back to find the girl staring at Eddie with an amused look on her face. She raised a brow at his cheesy pick-up lines. Wow, first girl not to totally reject him for asking them out. She must be really nice and patient.

Or magnificently devious.

"Okay, guys. Why don't we introduce ourselves to our guest?" Rudy stated. The boys all lined up next to me on the mat facing the girl. We stood there in silence before Rudy sighed. "I meant now."

There were little sounds of acknowledgment from Jerry and I mentally shook my head. Poor boy, so lost in the head.

I started. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kim." I waved at her. She smiled at me, and waved back.

"I'm Isabella, but you guys can call me Bella," she spoke. I really don't want to go down this cliché path, but I must. Her voice was so nice. It was high and soft, but something told me that it wasn't always like that. Especially when she was mad.

There was a bunch of 'Hey's' from the guy and a 'Yo' from Jerry. The introductions continued. Next was Jack. "Hey, I'm Jack. And I have to say you're the best gift Rudy's ever given us." She giggled. It's kind of cute how she thinks he's kidding…

The rest of us completed our introductions with Eddie still trying to get a date with Bella. After that, we just kind of stood there in silence, looking at each other awkwardly.

Rudy suddenly said, "Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along. Why don't you all go to Falafel Phil's and get to know each other, okay? Great!" With that he basically ran to his office and locked himself in. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"What's a falafel?" Bella asked. Eddie and Jerry gasped, clutching their chests in mock hurt. Or real hurt, you never know with these two.

"You'll find out in a minute," Jack said. Bella nodded uncertainly, but followed us to the restaurant anyway. We walked out the door and under the metal pavillions to keep out of the rain. I have never had as many goosebumps in my life than I had at that moment. As we walked into Phil's place, the familiar smell of grease and slight goat made me smile. Ah, the memories…

We all sat down at our usual booth. Jack, Milton and I sat in one seat as the rest of the boys squeezed in next to Bella. Bless her, she didn't even flinch. "So," I said. "Where are you from?" She looked up from her menu and stared at me.

"Well, I was born in Buffalo, New York, but then I moved down to Brooklyn when I was little." she explained. "I was raised there until I was about two years, then we moved down to Hollywood."

"California?" Jerry gasped. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"Florida," she said. She was from Florida, huh? Good, she needed to be used to the heat if she was going to live here. Bella continued, "My brother was born there and then we moved down to Miami. I've been living there ever since."

We all got quiet when one of Phil's waiters came to take our orders. Bella started to glance at her menu again, but Eddie insisted on ordering Falafel balls for her. He took away her menu before she could protest and gave it to the waiter. We all ordered the same thing and began talking again.

"So what are you doing in Seaford if you live in Miami?" Jack asked after taking a sip of his Coke. Bella sighed and played with her straw.

"I take Karate and Tae Kwon Do. With the International Martial Arts Competition coming up, my sensei decided to enter me. But since the first competition is in California, most of the other kids from our dojo couldn't afford the trip, so I had to join a dojo here." she explained. It made sense. Rudy had been training us for weeks, wanting us to be perfect for the IMAC. I felt kind of bad she had to suddenly leave all her friends to join a whole new dojo, with people she didn't even know.

"Luckily my cousin lives in San Francisco, so I'm able to stay with her and not at a hotel." Bella continued. We all nodded, understanding. Hotels in California were not cheap, not even in small cities like Seaford.

"But enough about me. What about you guys? I mean, all I know is your names. Hell, I don't even know how old you are." She said.

We all looked at each other before looking at Jack. He looked startled for a second before sighing. That's what you have to deal with by being the leader. You can't have your cake and eat it too, Jack.

"Um, well, I'm fifteen. I've been doing karate for a while now. My last name is Anderson, by the way," Bella smiled at that. "I like skateboarding, my favorite color is blue, and I hate blue cheese." He finished.

Bella smiled, giggling a little. "Really, you hate blue cheese?" she asked. Jack nodded solemnly, as if he just revealed he had a great burden in his shoulders. But he kind of does, I guess. If he smells blue cheese, he'll barf all over the place. Yuck.

"Okay. But what are you going to do if you get pepper sprayed?" Bella asked. Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion and she explained.

"Let's say you get pepper sprayed. The only way you're going to get rid of that sting is with some blue cheese or ranch. Wouldn't it just suck if you got sprayed and then started barfing cause you need blue cheese to cool your eyes down?" she asked.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. We all did. The picture of Jack, fearless Jack, running around screaming his head off while vomiting occasionally brought tears to my eyes.

We all chuckled for a while until our food was brought. The Falafel Balls were placed I front of Bella and looked at them warily. We all stared at her as she lifted one up and brought it to her face.

"What's in it?" she asked. We all looked to each other and realized. We had no idea. She gazed at us before braving up and biting a small piece off. She chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. She then stuck the rest in her mouth and ate it.

"So…" Eddie asked. She held up a finger as she chewed her food. After finishing the rest of her Falafel Balls, she sighed.

"It sucks," she stated bluntly. "I mean...in small bites it's not that bad but if you eat a chunk of it…yeah."

We took no offense. We all knew Phil's food was bad, but something about it just made you want to eat more. And she just found that out. As we continued to talk, we found out more about each other. Apparently Bella had two siblings, a brother and a sister. Her sister was in medical school, and her brother was in junior high.

She told us of all the places she's traveled to, and to say I was envious was an understatement. I mean, she's been to the Bahamas. That's my dream.

"How can you even afford to go to all these places?" Milton asked. Bella sighed and thought for a moment.

"My parents have very successful jobs. They make a lot of money, so we get to travel." she explained. Rich parents. I bet she has a car too. My mother could learn from this girl.

"So, Bella, do you speak Spanish?" Milton asked. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I speak a multitude of languages, actually. Spanish, French, Russian, and German." Wow. Maybe next time we go to a foreign country, she can translate for Rudy so he won't accidentally walk into the girl's bathroom again.

"You must be pretty smart then, huh." Jerry said. All of us shook our heads. You can't know five different languages and not be intelligent. That's like saying you want s'mores but you hate marshmallows. It's just wrong.

As Milton and Bella were talking to each other in French, Jerry and Eddie were whispering to each other over Bella's back. Oh, dear lord. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

The boys kept pointing outside the restaurant. They leaned over the table to talk to us, squishing Bella against the edge. She stopped talking and glared at them but they took no notice.

"Guys, look outside." We all glanced out the glass windows to the middle of the plaza. There was a man talking to a small, heavy woman. It was obvious the man was angry, as his face was scrunched up and he was spitting on the poor woman every time he talked. Ugh, I think he just spit a piece of corn on her.

We all got up from the booth, but not before we finished our food really quickly. Milton got hiccups from swallowing his falafel ball too fast and Jerry snorted his soda up his nose. We all walked out of the restaurant and to the small circle surrounding the two people. The rain had stopped suddenly, as if God himself was done spilling water on us and was watching the fight. The woman looked close to tears and the man was raising his hands in the air wildly.

"I told you not to say anything! Nothing! But you just acted like a freaking moron and told them! Do you know how much trouble we're in, you stupid bitch!" The man shouted. I raised my eyebrows. I looked to the rest of the gang and we all nodded at each other. Just as we were about to intervene calmly―or in a rage of karate kick ass fashion―Bella moved forward. We all stopped and stared at her as she grabbed the woman and shoved her behind her.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem? Leave this lady alone." She said. The man's face was scrunched up and purple. He looked like he was about to blow his top. I really hoped Bella got out of there before he did that. The rest of us moved to stand by her, protecting the old woman and the boys as they checked over her.

The man snarled, "Listen, little girl, it's none of your damn business. Just walk away and you won't get hurt."

Bella snorted. "I highly doubt that. You're shoving and screaming at an old lady. What kind of man are you to pick on a defenseless woman?" She crossed her arms over chest and waited for his answer. Jack and I stayed quiet, ready to jump in if things got too out of hand.

The man's face turned an unhealthy shade of blue. Someone's blood pressure is going through the roof right now. I'm sure you can guess who. A bunch of people were surrounding us now, waiting anxiously to see what would happen. Bella tapped her boots on the cement, staring at the man with a gaze that could rival my own.

"Girl, I'm warning you. Stay out of this, or else," The man said. Bella raised her brow and pursed her lips. She sauntered forward, getting in the man's personal space. She ran her eyes up and down him, before glancing around the plaza. Her eyes slid back to the man who nostrils began to flare heavily. Jack and I tensed, getting ready to spring.

Bella looked up at the man―quite a feat, considering he was about seven feet tall and she only came up to his bellybutton―and said, "Or else what? You're gonna beat up a little girl in a mall filled with witnesses, security cameras and cops? Good luck with that."

The man tensed before spinning around. Bella was right. Joan was there, along with a bunch of other police men. They were watching the man wearily, ready to take him down the minute he did something threatening. There was a large crown surrounding us now, all watching apprehensively as a tiny girl faced up against a giant.

The man turned back to us. "This isn't over," he said, pointing at the old woman. She trembled and hid behind Jerry. "And this isn't the last time you'll see me." He said to Bella. She just stood there stoically, not showing any reaction as the man stomped out of the plaza, pushing people out of his way.

Once the guy left, Bella sighed and sagged. We all ran up to her. "That was so awesome!" Jack said smiling. I agreed. She totally just kicked that guy's arse without any violence whatsoever. That had to take some cohones.

She just grinned a little, the corners of her lips tilting up. "Thanks. I just hate guys who think they can pick on people because of their size." Uh, oh. I sensed some hidden drama here. I stored that little piece of information away to think about later.

Just then, Joan showed up. "That was great, kid. You took that guy down with words. You also took down his dignity." She said, smiling proudly, her fingers hanging in her belt loop. I had a strange sensation that I had seen this scene in a western film somewhere before.

"If you ever want to go into law enforcement, give me a call," She handed Bella a business card. "I'll teach you how to take down the rule breakers." Joan said dramatically, making a fist in front of her face and slowly bringing it down. Bella raised her eyebrow and just nodded. Joan smiled, patted Jerry on the back, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Bella asked me. I just shook my head and grabbed her by the elbow. We lead her to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, already considering her one of our own, even though we only knew her for a couple of hours. We just knew she'd fit in. She was too weird not too.

* * *

**A/N: So, like it, hate it? And yes, eveything about Bella is true. She really does speak 5 languages and does Martial Arts. And she really does dress like that. If you guys want to see the boots she was wearing (the cool ones) I'll try to post the link in my bio. I'll try to update as much as possible and not leave the story for months before updating it. And if you guys have any suggestions for the International Martial Arts Competition, review or PM me. I don't really care. By the way, before I get flamed for this, this story is kind of like a crack!fic. If any jokes I may put in are offensive, I apologize sincerely, but just remember this is comedy. I'm not intentionally trying to offend anyone. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm incredibly sorry about the long wait. I have been tremendously busy lately, but that is no excuse. However the new school semester started and I have been swamped. And it doesn't get better.

A couple days ago, Bella got into a very bad car accident. The doctors say she'll be okay, but she's in really bad shape. She can barely pee by herself. She hates that she has to have help to do the simplest things. Back to the main point; seeing her so vulnerable shook me up badly. Bella isn't very big to begin with, but after the accident, she looked so tiny in the big hospital bed. She's so strong and seeing her like this just messes me up inside.

So, I have to say, with immense regret, that Not So Cliché Story will have to be deleted. I just don't have the time or effort to continue planning the chapters, since I had originally planned it to be a big, multi-chapter story. But Then I Got High will still be up and I will keep posting, but Cliché takes too much work right now.

Some people may call me cowardly and that's okay. I don't give two shits to those who think that. Right now, my priority is taking care of my best friend. If you have a problem with that, blow me. She is way more important than a story. And that's the truth.

Thanks to those who favorited and followed, I hate that I didn't even get to post a second chapter. But to make up for it, I will be posting another chapter of But Then I Got High soon. Maybe even tonight. And a little someone is gonna help me think of ideas.

Again, I'm so sorry about all of this, but Bella is so important to me. She's been there for me and I will continue to be here for her. That's how friendship works.

I hope everyone enjoyed their Valentine's Day and holidays, considering I haven't posted since the summer of 2012. I wish everyone safety, joy, and happiness.

Take care,

Gin


End file.
